Kaiju Karnage
Kaiju Karnage, also known as Kaiju Karnage!!!, is a 3D fighting game to be developed and published by Toshiko Games. It centers around a race of aliens using enormous Kaiju to locate pieces of a wrecked ship that crashed long ago. Storyline Back in 1947, an alien ship belonging to the Crolian Empire crashed in Roswell, New Mexico. This ship was recovered by the US government and stowed away in a top secret facility referred to as Area 51. Now in present day, the Crolians have made their way to Earth to reclaim the ship. However, the ship's homing beacon was damaged in the crash and the aliens are unaware of where the ship is. To assist them in finding it, they take control of various giant Kaiju. Gameplay The game is a 3D fighting game that can support 4-player online fighting. Players take control of one of 20 different Kaiju and fight eachother in one of ten different arenas that consist of areas and cities all over the world (as well as the moon. Environments are large and wide-open, allowing plenty of room for fighting. Environments contain elements that can be interacted with, such as buildings and structures that can be picked up and thrown at opponents. Each Kaiju has a variety of devastating moves. Most combat is done at close-range, but each Kaiju has a ranged attack and a special ability (such as flight or regeneration). Some Kaiju are weak to certain attacks (such as fire). Players can perform combos and even grab and throw opponents. Each Kaiju has its own interesting backstory and powers. Factions Kaiju are divided into four Factions, or alignments. *Earth Defense Force: These Kaiju are charged with defending the Earth from the Crolian Empire. *Alien: These Kaiju are aligned with the Crolian Empire. *Ancients: These Kaiju are ancient mythical creatures that protect the world from harm. *Mutant: These Kaiju have no alignment and only crave power. Modes *'Story Mode': In Story Mode, players choose a single Kaiju to play through the story mode with. Each story has 6 levels. Each level consists of a fight against a certain Kaiju (the Kaiju are the same for each story). These levels generally have short cutscenes between them. The final level of the story mode involves the player Kaiju fighting the final boss (Gigamech if playing as the Alien or Mutant factions; Xeno-11 is playing as the Earth Defense Force or Ancients factions). Story Mode is single-player. *'Karnage Mode': Karnage Mode is the main mode. In it, up to four players can compete in online battles. Matches can be fought in different settings, including Stock and Time Limit. In Stock battles, each player has a preset number of lives; when a player's lives reach zero, they are eliminated. In Time Limit battles, the battle has a time limit; whoever is responsible for the most defeated opponents in the time limit wins. Players can fight a free-for-all battle or a 2v2 team battle. *'Destruction Mode': In Destruction Mode, players compete to cause the most destruction in the city in the time limit. Whoever destroys the biggest percentage of the city in the time limit wins. This mode does not support the Moon Base or Antarctica arenas. *'Duel Mode': This is similar to Karnage Mode, except it only supports two players. This can be played offline by fighting a CPU opponent. Playable Kaiju Starting Kaiju *Croctopus *Fire Ant *Gigamech *Goragorall *Krogra *Yetihi Unlockable Kaiju *Chiroptera *Consumer *Dracotus *Florathen *Gigantula *Kouchuu *Lipardid *Nanolossus *Noculus *Pastryor *Sorrow *Terrashi *Vivuloh *Xeno-11 Arenas Starting Arenas *Antarctica *San Francisco *Tokyo Unlockable Arenas *Hong Kong *Las Vegas *London *Moon Base *New York *Paris *Sydney Trivia *The word "karnage" is misspelled for stylistic reasons. Gallery Wiki-wordmark.png|First Official Logo Category:Games